supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salt Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Veruca: the phone "Daddy, can you come round?" and Alicia are fighting Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see who we got here this week.' Veruca: "Hi, we're the Salt Family, I'm Veruca and I'm a single widowed mother." Alicia: "SHUT UP, MOM!" Veruca: "I have two daughters, Alicia aged 13 and Dearna aged 12." and Dearna scratch and hit each other Veruca: "My darling husband Daryl tragically died in a work-related accident." see a picture of Veruca's late husband Daryl Veruca: "Daddy, you have to come round, they're fighting again!" Dearna: "Go kill yourself, you stupid (bleep)!" Veruca: "My parents look after the girls while I'm away to work." Henrietta: "That's naughty, stop it! That's naughty!" Veruca: the phone "Daddy, can you come round? They're going absolutely mad!" chases after Dearna Alicia: "Ha-ha! I got you!" separates the girls and places them in separate time-outs Observation Begins Jo Arrives at the Salt Doorstep rings the doorbell Jo: "Hello." Veruca: "I'm Veruca Salt." shakes Veruca's hand AM Morning Veruca: "That hurt Supernanny! DADDY! She just threw a book at Jo's face and she also threw a handful of rice at her hair." Jo: "Is this your father?" Veruca: "Yeah, this is Henry." Jo: "Hello, you must be Henry Salt, Veruca's father and also Dearna and Alicia's grandfather." Henry: "You're looking at him." Veruca: "Dearna just threw a handful of rice at Jo's hair." Henry: "Where is she? Where is that young rascal?" Veruca: "She's hiding in the closet." Henry: "Dearna, come here." Jo: "Doesn't Veruca even bother dealing with the discipline?" Henrietta: " " Observation Continues Lunchtime and Henrietta are cooking lunch for themselves and Alicia and Dearna Jo: "So you two look after your granddaughters while your daughter is at work?" Henrietta: "Yes." Jo: "Where does Veruca work?" Henrietta: "She works at the Maxfield Store." Henry: "She found it very exciting and she enjoyed her job so much and she ." Jo: "So tell me about Veruca's late husband." Henrietta: "Veruca and Daryl were married for " Henry: " " girls and their grandparents eat lunch together Henry: "So tell me, girls, why can't you be good?" Alicia: "Mom hardly ever spends time with us." Jo: "Do any of you girls have any friends?" Alicia: "Yeah." Dearna: "I know." Time to Go Shopping sees Jessica and her friends Veruca: "ALICIA! Get back here!" chases after Alicia grabs a bottle of perfume Veruca: "Alicia, what are you doing?" Dearna: "Mom, can I get a tub of some red Gak and a cosmetic kit, please?" Veruca: "Sorry, not today." Dearna: "I WANT GAK AND A COSMETIC KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" Veruca: Oy, vey! I just don't understand where they get it from. It is so embarrassing to take them out in public! Whenever they behave this way, I feel like...I just want to crawl up in a hole and die! Henry: Veruca, it is probably a phase. You were like that when you around were their age, remember? Parent Meeting Jo: "Veruca is a mother, and she needs to take charge of her own children." The Phone Call see Nicole at the vet with her dog Lucy II Nicole: "Hello, who's calling?" Veruca: "This Veruca Salt speaking, the widowed mother of two girls, Alicia, age 13 and Dearna, age 12." Nicole: "What seems to be the problem with them?" Veruca: "Alicia and Dearna are fighting like two men in a bar and swearing like sailors." Nicole: "You know what, Veruca? For using profanity, the girls will have to have some Green Smoothie. And it's the Calm Down Zone for your young ladies if they fight or misbehave. Alicia will stay in there for 13 minutes and Dearna for 12 minutes." Veruca: "I'll do my best." Nicole: "I know you will. Good luck!" Veruca: "Thanks a lot Nicole." House Rules Jo: "Don't do that." snatches the pen off Jo Jo: "May I have that pen back, please?" takes the pen off Alicia and gives it back to Jo Jo: "Thank you very much." Calm Down Zone The Gate Henry: "Gather round, both of you." Henry: "When the gate is closed, what does it mean?" The Lose What You Like and Get What You Hate Charts Green Smoothie Onward Henry: "We can't believe that she handled the discipline all by herself under Jo's guidance." Henrietta: "Yes Henry, dear, she did it without our help and we are both really proud of her." Family Test Run Alicia: "Mom stinks." Veruca: "Alicia Persephone Salt. That isn't nice talk. If you continue to talk to me rudely, I will be removing a privilege from that chart over there *points to the Lose What You Like Chart*" Alicia: "Fine." Veruca: "Not long after, Dearna started misbehaving." hits Alicia's forehead Veruca: "Dearna Sable Salt! It's not okay to hurt your sister!" Dearna: "BITE ME (bleep)!!!" Veruca: "And it is not acceptable to speak to me like that. Do it again then you will be going to the Calm Down Zone." DVD Meeting Alicia and Dearna vs. the Babysitter Jo: "I decided to go with Veruca to spend some time with Henry and Henrietta at the movies, leaving the girls with a young babysitter named Whitney Dumais." Whitney: "Yes ma'am." Reinforcements Time for Jo to Go Family Update Veruca: "Since Jo left, my life has changed for the better. I now have better control at disciplining the girls." Alicia and Dearna are on a merry go round with Henry and Henrietta looking on and waving to their granddaughters takes a picture of Veruca and her daughters on a merry go round with his camera Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters